


You're not alone

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 12 (Mark Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Mark solo llora cuando sabe que está completamente solo… pero esta vez, DongHyuck está allí para él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No suelo escribir sobre bebés… pero hay veces que los bebés también tienen cosas que decir.

_14 de Febrero de 2017_

 

            Mientras en el resto del mundo se estaba celebrando el día del amor y de la amistad, los chicos de NCT DREAM habían conseguido su primer premio en un programa musical para el grupo, siendo ésta, una fecha que los seis recordarían por el resto de sus vidas y que siempre sería muy especial para ellos. Todos estaban realmente agradecidos con las fans, porque el esfuerzo que habían realizado para tener aquel mini-álbum había sido titánico y había sido reconocido y recompensado, y también estaban muy agradecidos con las personas que habían hecho realidad aquel sueño.

 

            Antes o después, todos lloraron ese día, ya fuera sobre el escenario o en el _backstage_ , incluso de camino a casa en la furgoneta de la empresa… todos, menos Mark.

 

            Mark prácticamente había tenido que salir corriendo después del _encore_ para practicar junto a sus compañeros del programa _High School Rapper_ y no había tenido tiempo siquiera para dejar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan. De todas formas, aunque hubiera tenido tiempo, al chico no le gustaba que los demás lo vieran débil y menos le gustaba llorar delante de la gente. Quizás todavía era muy joven, pero tenía sobre sus hombros una gran carga y solo él podía llevarla, por lo que no podía mostrarse de aquella forma ante nadie. Cuando llegara a casa y se asegurara perfectamente de que ninguno de sus compañeros podía escucharlo llorar, dejaría que las lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos finalmente.

 

            Muchas horas más tarde, Mark por fin regresaba al apartamento que compartía con sus _hyungs_ de NCT 127 y con DongHyuck. Intentó no hacer nada de ruido porque a aquellas horas de la madrugada todos estarían durmiendo, cargando las pilas para el siguiente largo día al que tenían que hacer frente. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, así que fue hasta la habitación que compartía con el menor de todos los que vivían allí, ayudándose de la linterna de su teléfono móvil hasta que por fin entró en el dormitorio y, con muchísimo cuidado, fue hacia su cama y se puso su pijama sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertar al otro antes de dejarse caer sobre el mullido colchón de una vez por todas.

 

            Mark apagó la linterna en ese momento y, después, escuchó atentamente en el silencio de la noche la respiración profunda y calmada de DongHyuck, cerciorándose de que éste estuviera totalmente dormido antes de acurrucarse en las sábanas y por fin estallar en un llanto silencioso en el que todas sus emociones salieron a la luz.

 

            El chico estaba feliz y muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Había conseguido lo que se había propuesto después de haber sido escogido por la empresa, después de todo el trabajo duro que había realizado tan lejos de su familia y del que había sido su hogar hasta el momento. Todo aquel esfuerzo, todas las noches sin dormir por ensayar los bailes de las canciones, todas las comidas que se había saltado porque había estado demasiado concentrado componiendo… todo había tenido su recompensa en aquel Día de San Valentín.

 

            Mark estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos mientras seguía dejando que sus lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que la lenta respiración de DongHyuck dejaba de serlo, indicando que estaba despierto; tampoco escuchó por aquello mismo el leve rumor de las sábanas siendo retiradas ni los pocos pasos que dio el menor por la habitación con sus pies descalzos hasta llegar a su cama. Mark solo se dio cuenta de que el chico se había despertado, cuando sintió cómo su cuerpo se introducía con él bajo las sábanas y se abrazaba a su espalda.

 

            —¿Por qué estás llorando, _hyung_? —le preguntó con la voz ronca, visiblemente más dormido que despierto. Mark se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos discretamente y trató de negar lo obvio, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el chico continuó hablando contra su nuca—. ¿Ha pasado algo con los chicos del programa?

            —No… sabes que son buenos conmigo… —respondió el mayor.

            —Entonces… ¿por qué lloras? —cuestionó de nuevo.

            —No estoy llorando —mintió, pero su voz decía todo lo contrario.

            —No hace falta que me lo ocultes, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

 

            Mark tragó saliva y volvió a secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano antes de dejar que DongHyuck hiciera que se volviera hacia él. La habitación estaba oscura, así que el menor no podía ver sus lágrimas ni sus ojos rojos y probablemente hinchados, así que estaba a salvo por el momento. Sin embargo, el menor tocó con su mano su mejilla derecha y notó la humedad de ésta inmediatamente, no dejándole escapatoria alguna a Mark.

 

            —¿Por qué lloras? —repitió… y aquella vez, el mayor le respondió.

            —Solo lloro porque estoy feliz de haber ganado hoy —explicó—. Estoy muy feliz porque todo nuestro esfuerzo ha sido recompensado.

            —¿Y por qué no querías que supiera que llorabas? —le preguntó DongHyuck.

            —Porque no quiero que pienses en mí como alguien débil…

            —Tonto… —murmuró el menor, crispándole un poco los nervios a Mark—. Jamás pensaría de ti de esa manera… eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco —respondió—, por eso, si quieres llorar, no tienes por qué hacerlo solo. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

 

            DongHyuck solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo irritante, desvergonzado y escandaloso… pero había un lado tierno y bondadoso en él que no muchos conocían y Mark se enorgullecía de ser de las pocas personas con las que de vez en cuando sacaba aquel lado, porque gracias a aquellos momentos, el chico podía ser débil durante un breve periodo de tiempo sin temer las consecuencias.

 

            Aquella noche, Mark lloró abrazado a DongHyuck mientras éste besaba sus lágrimas y le susurraba palabras de consuelo hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido, sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en los últimos meses gracias al menor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lee DongHyuck (aka HaeChan) es el niño más cuqui y adorable que os podéis echar a la cara, quizás no todas lo sepáis, pero así es, por mucho que personas sin corazón traten de hacer ver lo contrario.


End file.
